


Drabbles of Soccer Spirits

by kyara39



Category: Soccer Spirits (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyara39/pseuds/kyara39
Summary: A short collection of Soccer Spirits drabbles to get me out of my slump.
Relationships: Armel/Phil





	1. The Jabberwocky’s Resentment

Y’know, I’ve been thinking in this messed-up head of mine: why don’t I just disappear? Poof. Gone. Without leaving a trace behind. Nobody would miss me: my parents wouldn’t, my old friends certainly wouldn’t. Is there even a point in continuing this farce?

What? You wanna argue with me? How about you shut the hell up for a minute ‘cause I’m telling you right now: no matter where you look, everyone’s a piece of shit—even me. But the biggest piece of shit is you. You, who dragged me here to rot in this hellhole, stuck in this dumb circus show to entertain donkeys who stink of piss, cum and cigarretes. I have to live on the street where the rundown pub is, filled with drunkards who proclaim to be geniuses. I’m sure their cheap bourbon would suit a half-wit like you.

Oh wait, you’re just a little girl, are you? Or so you pretend to be? You may pull the wool over those dimwits’ eyes, but trust me, I know—I know what really lies underneath that sweet, innocent facade of yours. You’re a monster, a walking abnormality which never should have existed. Were you born from the black swamps of Magician’s Land like all those other cockroaches or did you kill your momma when you popped out of her cavity?

You are such a fool, Alice. Why do you care so much about this decaying planet? Why bother trying to fight the inevitable? There’s only so much you can do; Wonderland will sink oblivion together with Nebrion and the whole universe. You will never save Wonderland.

I wish you’d spare me from this folly but being the sadist you are, you just won’t let me go, will you? Of course you aren’t, because I’m just a toy to be used for your own amusement, right? As soon as you’ve grown tired of playing with me you’ll throw me away without a moment of hesitation. That’s what I abhor the most about you; your heart is as pitch black as the pits of Cruzentes.

Until then, I have no choice but to stick with you as an obedient little puppet. In another timeline, however, I’ll rip you to limbs, pop your eyes out like egg yolks and feast on your intestines. I’ll savor every moment of it; I want you to suffer in the most excruciating way possible.


	2. Pictures of Rain

“Oh my, it’s such a beautiful flower, isn’t it?”

“I found it after it rained,” despite my best intentions, the voice which came out turned meek. Feeling a bit embarrassed, I whispered, “it’s for you, Reverend.”

“Why, thank you!” The Reverend smiled warmly and accepted the pink-tinted flower. It suited her attire well. “Let’s go and get some lunch, shall we?”

For each step she took, her long, black hair covered in a silk veil fluttered behind her. I could only watch and admire her from behind, following wherever she was going. I wondered if I could become like her…

I was abandoned by my parents, but my troubles were seen by this church. The Reverend had lost many loved ones in an accident, but it truly seemed like she loved me like a mother.


	3. Unconventional Love Story

“Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?”

I could barely contain my glee! Biting my cheek to stop myself from giggling, I filed my last fingernail and voila, my manicure was finally done. The next step was to apply nail polish: should I go for a passionate red or a flirtatious pink? Whichever would he like the most? I was hoping to surprise him later.

Speaking of the devil, he was still calling out on the other end of the line, totally unaware of who contacted him. “Please tell me who you are.”

As if, where would the fun be if I complied? I loved teasing him so, and besides, it was all part of the plan. I never managed to make him flustered, but soon, my dear little chef, you’ll be wrapped around my finger. I’ll make him go from suspense and make him climax, make him beg me to ravish him. I was going to push him right off the cliff just to save him in the last possible second.

Procuring his contact information was not difficult at all. He worked in the famous Execution Circus as their head chef, performing fancy dinner shows which could mesmerize even the toughest demons. For today’s meeting, I strongly anticipated seeing him in his dapper uniform. The neck ruffle and the matching diamond patterns made him look sharp with those tattoos of his. Well-dressed men were my type, after all, and on top of all that, he could cook and bake! What more could a girl ask for? I still remembered the sweet, addicting taste of his confections. Ever since then, I had been dying to try them again.

I glanced at the clock in my office. It was still too early, which was fine since I had to let the nails set before moving out. Without ruining my pedicure, I hung up the call with the tip of my finger. I giggled; I wonder what went through his mind. Guess I’ll have to find out later today.


End file.
